


I Can't Forget You

by lexalltheway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexalltheway/pseuds/lexalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has been a mess since her life took an unexpected turn. She’s trying to escape her past without getting lost on the way. Until she meets Clarke. There’s this small glimmer of hope that maybe her life can turn out to be more than just living in her past’s mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :)  
> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Either way I appreciate nearly any kind of criticism and hope you enjoy this story! I’m not sure about how often I’m going to update yet since I’m new to this and don’t really know how or rather if my brain will work in the future. :D  
> I don’t really have much of a plan yet as for where this story will be heading, so if you have any ideas, wishes etc. feel free to comment below. :)
> 
> Also if anyone is interested, I wrote this chapter to Human by Krewella.

Lexa keeps running and running and running.

She doesn’t want to look back, and she never does. The night is cold but she doesn’t care, she never does. Running is the only thing to keep her mind busy, stopping it from whatever thought wants to creep into it. It’s the only time she feels free, the only time her past doesn’t haunt her. Or at least can’t catch up to her.  


She is running too fast.

This feeling of freedom never lasts long but she enjoys every single moment of it.  
Lexa only stops when she reaches the end of the pier. She leans panting against the railing, her warm breath draws a small fog in front of her lips. She stares out into the deep ocean for a long moment before her gaze drifts up to the clear sky. It’s a beautiful night.

She can’t enjoy the view though. Her past is slowly finding its way back into her mind. She bites her lower lip and lets out a long sigh as she closes her eyes. Will she ever be able to leave it behind?  
She hasn’t noticed the presence of another person until a low cough gets her attention. Lexa jolts, her eyes shoot open and she quickly looks to her left only to find a blonde girl sitting on a blanket. She was apparently sketching the night sky until Lexa appeared and is now looking questioning into her eyes.

Lexa can’t help herself but to get lost in those deep sky blue eyes. Her lips part slowly and she wants to say something, but her head is completely empty. 

The other girl gets up slowly, “Are you okay?”  
After another long moment Lexa shakes her head to free herself from those beautiful blue eyes and startles, “Uh, yeah.” She looks back into the sky, tightening her grip around the railing.

***

One of Clarkes friends, Raven, told her about this place. She knows how much Clarke loves drawing nature and its mesmerizing beauty. Tonight seems to be perfect since the sky is clear from clouds and she needs some time alone anyway. So she packs her things, calls a quick “See you later” to her roommates and starts walking to the pier.  


The view is beautiful indeed and once she gets there she drops down on her blanket, unpacks her sketching supplies and starts drawing. She loves this place and makes a mental note to thank Raven later.

After drawing for an hour and enjoying the silence she hears fast footsteps approaching followed by hard panting.

Clarke tilts her head and sees a girl about her age running to the railing just a few steps away from her. Leaning against it she stares out into the ocean and then up to the sky. A drop of sweat runs down her neck as she lets out a deep sigh and closes her eyes which makes Clarke swallow. She seems to be deep into thoughts and Clarke’s fingers are itching, she wants nothing more than to sketch this girl in such a vulnerable moment. But she apparently hasn’t noticed Clarke yet and being part of such an intimate moment without permission gives Clarke a bad feeling, so she lets out a low cough in order to draw her attention to her.

The girl’s eyes instantly shoot open and she stares at Clarke with those beautiful but sad green eyes.

A moment passes until Clarke manages to form a sentence in her head. She gets up slowly, “Are you okay?”

The other girl keeps staring at her but suddenly seems to notice that Clarke is waiting for an answer, and blinks a few times rapidly, “Uh, yeah”. She averts her gaze back to the sky.

Clarke doesn’t believe her but lets it drop. She moves next to the other girl and joins her in leaning against the railing.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”  
“I guess.”

They stand quietly next to each other for a while until Clarke picks up the conversation again, “Isn’t it a bit too cold to be running out here?”  
The other girl turns her head towards Clarke and forces a sad smile, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Clarke’s eyes dart down to her lips, why does she look so sad? She quickly shifts them back up to her eyes, “Well uh, yeah. I wanted to draw this beautiful sky.” She says waving her hand towards it.  
The other girl’s eyes follow Clarke’s arm back into the sky, “And I wanted to go for a run during this beautiful night.”

Clarke can’t tell if she’s being genuine or just wanted to give her an uncomplicated answer. Either way she won’t push it.

They stand like this in silence for some minutes before the other girl suddenly turns around to her, “I should probably keep going.”  
“Oh yeah, of course. It’s getting late. It was nice talking to you,-“.  
“Lexa.”, she cuts in.  
“Lexa.” Clarke takes a deep breath, “Oh uh, I’m Clarke.” What the hell is wrong with her? She acts like a retard.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes drift off as if she just remembered something and bites her lower lip in an attempt to bring herself back to reality, “I’ll see you around, maybe.” Before Clarke can reply she walks off into the darkness. Clarke stares after her for a brief moment before letting out a sigh and turning her attention back to her sketch.

***

Lexa pushes the door to her apartment open. It’s as empty as always. She lets out a defeated sigh and drags herself slowly to her couch, not even bothering turning on the lights. Moonlight, which shimmers lightly through big windows, is the only reason her apartment isn’t completely engulfed by darkness.

But she doesn’t mind it anymore. She actually prefers it. It makes it easier to block out the emptiness.

She used to be scared of the dark when she was a kid. But by now she’s embracing it, hoping it would enter her mind and just let her forget about everything. Nothing she used to be afraid of lingering in the dark could scare her anymore. She has experienced worse.

She closes her eyes and her mind briefly flashes to the girl at the pier, Clarke.  
Something about her was different, was making her feel different. She didn’t feel embarrassed, weird or weak for being caught in such a vulnerable and intimate moment. Her presence was calming if anything and her mind drifts off to those deep sky blue eyes, wondering if she would ever get the chance to lose herself in them again.

A knock on the door jolts her out of her thoughts and she dismisses them.

She didn’t expect finding Lincoln this late knocking at her door. He lets his gaze drift swiftly through her apartment before raising a brow in question, “You know that your apartment has electricity, right?”

“Of course I do. I was just about to go to bed.”

Lincoln tilts his head slightly in disbelieve but doesn’t push further, “I just wanted to ask you if you want to come over tomorrow. I’m having a small party and you could finally meet those friends I told you about.”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders, she doesn’t really have anything else to do and maybe meeting some new people would be nice, “Sure, why not. When do you want me to come over?”

He grins, “At 7.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight Lexa.” He gives her a quick hug before leaving. 

***

As soon as Clarke enters her apartment Raven yells, “CLAAARKE!”

She drops her sketching supplies and runs into Raven’s room panicky, afraid something has happened to her.  
She is laying on her bed smiling, “how was it?” Clarke’s mouth flies open, “Seriously? That is why you scream my freaking name in the middle of the night? To ask how it was??"

Raven tils her head innocently, “Well, yes. I missed you and you were gone for quite some time.” Still baffled, Clarke lets out an annoyed sigh, “It was nice, thank you for telling me about that place.”

“Look who’s in da houseee, its Clarke Griffin!” Octavia is leaning against the doorframe with a huge grin.

“What is wrong with you guys today?”

“She’s just happy because her boy invited us over to a party at his apartment tomorrow.” Raven states casually. “He’s not MY boy!”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want him to be.” Raven winks teasingly.

Instead of answering Octavia simply throws a book from Raven’s desk at her, which she easily dodges, “Careful missy, those are university property.”

“Whatever.” Octavia nudges her shoulder against Clarke’s, “You have to come too. It will be fun, Bellamy gonna be there. I know you haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Sure, I’m free tomorrow and it will be nice to finally meet that soon-to-be-your-boy guy.” Raven bursts into laughter and Octavia gives them a scowl before walking to her room while mumbling something about “Idiots”.

“Time to go to bed. Goodnight Raven.”  
Raven gives her another smile, “Goodnight partner in crime. Oh, and the party is at 7.”


End file.
